Although anxiety disorders are relatively common in children & adolescents, there are no controlled studies that have demonstrated efficacy of any treatment, either pharmacologic or psychosocial, for children & adolescents with anxiety disorders. Fluvoxamine is an SSRI that is marketed in the US for the treatment of obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD) in adults. Fluvoxamine has been used extensively throughout the world to treat a variety of anxiety & mood disorders.